El culmen del arte
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Roronoa Zoro debía sentirse como una celebridad, al fin y al cabo dos artistas le habían retratado en un mismo día.
1. Chapter 1

**I  
Dibújame cómo una de tus piratas del North Blue**

Se encontraba recostado en la especie de cama que se les había dado para descansar, pero, por extraño que pareciera, no dormía. No porque no pudiera, más bien porque no quería dejar de pensar en la situación que estaban viviendo ahora: la tripulación separada otra vez. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito cejas rizadas, quien se largó como si disfrutara de perseguir a Emperatrices piratas molestas con la tripulación a la que él pertenecía.

Estaba de más decir que se las desquitaría en cuanto lo viera, y deseaba que fuera pronto. No porque estuviera preocupado por el cocinero, ni porque extrañara su comida, ni ninguna de las otras razones de las que lo acusaban Ussop y Robin; pero tampoco le agradaba que la tripulación estuviera separada.

\- Mientras Luffy no regrese con ese pervertido, no podré volver a dormir como antes.  
-¿Por qué no sólo aceptas que te preocupa?- habló Ussop cuando pasó por casualidad por el lugar, escuchando el comentario que Zoro había compartido con el aire.  
-Cállate.- El peliverde se dio vuelta para hacerse el dormido, pero al cerrar el ojo un recuerdo le atacó como si fuera una de las patadas del cejas rizadas:

Después de estar entrenando un par de horas en el puesto de vigía, había decidido bajar para quedarse dormido en plena cubierta, zona del barco que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar; sin embargo sus planes cambiaron cuando vio al cocinero de la tripulación sentado en una silla con un cuadernillo sobre sus piernas y un lápiz, seguramente de Nami, en la mano, trazando figuras sobre el papel.  
Se sentó en el borde del barco, observando qué era lo que dibujaba. Más de alguna vez había podido comprobar que, como decía el rubio, no se le daba tan mal para no hacerlo tan seguido. Por ende no le sorprendió ver cómo el boceto era bastante bueno.

-¿Y qué dibujas ahora, Hemorragia Nasal-kun?  
-Algo que un alga como tú no sabría apreciar.- Respondió sin mirarlo, cosa que crispó al espadachín.  
-¿Otro de tus paisajes romanticones con mujeres?- el tono burlón ayudó a Zoro a conseguir lo que quería: molestar a Sanji y hacer que éste le mirara.  
-¡Son paisajes del North Blue con bellas mujeres!- el rubio le había tirado una patada sin demasiada fuerza al decirlo, por lo que el peliverde se dio cuenta de lo delicado que era el cocinero no sólo con el arte culinario, sino con el arte en general-. Además, estoy dibujando barcos de piratas… Así que vete a hacer cosas de holgazán, como siempre.  
-Yo hago cosas de marimos…- se defendió Zoro, pero después cayó en cuenta de sus palabras por la carcajada de Sanji-. ¡No soy un marimo!

Esperaba que el otro continuara con la pelea, pero no fue así. Después de reír por lo que había dicho, respiró profundamente para después seguir dibujando. Al parecer se había inspirado, quizás quería dejar de lado las bromas por un momento.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto estás dibujando piratas?  
-Comencé hace un par de semanas, por aquí hay algunos sin terminar...- sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía elevó un poco el cuadernillo, como señalándolo-. Aunque creo que se me dan mejor los paisajes, los barcos que hice no están tan mal.

El otro hombre ignoró el último comentario, poniéndose de pie para ver el cuadro por sobre el hombro de Sanji, esperando algo épico, diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en las creaciones del rubio; si debía ser sincero, el barco no estaba nada mal, y el paisaje un poco difuso que lo acompañaba no dejaba lugar a la imaginación por lo detallista que el autor siempre era… El único detalle que evitó que sus expectativas se volvieran realidad fue la silueta que estaba sobre el barco.

-Son mujeres.- Dijo secamente-. Como siempre.  
-Te dije que no sabrías apreciarlo. Al final de todo eres un marimo tosco.- Habría reclamado por el apodo, pero uno de los cuadros que estaba viendo le llamó la atención, una mujer estaba recostada de lado en la orilla de la cubierta con su cabeza descansando sobre su mano derecha.  
-¡Tengo una idea!  
-¿¡Tanto te cuesta ir a holgazanear?!

Observó el dibujo una última vez y se lo entregó, caminando hacia donde estaba antes para sentarse.

-Oye, marimo, te pregunté algo.  
-Y yo te dije que tengo una idea.- Intentando no caerse, se recostó en la barandilla del Sunny, para después imitar la pose de la chica que estaba en el dibujo-. Dibújame como una de tus piratas del North Blue.

Sanji le miraba como si se le hubiese caído otro tornillo más de la cabeza, pero Zoro no decía nada, y él empezaba a sentirse igual.

-¿Y bien, cocinero?  
-Las algas necesitan agua seguido, ¿verdad, Marimo?  
-Eso es obvio, cejillas.- Dijo extrañado, la pregunta no venía al caso-. Pero eso no importa.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Sanji caminó hacia él con una mirada traviesa, pudiendo el otro casi jurar que iba mezclada con perversidad infantil.

-¡Te hace falta agua, marimo!- Sanji rió con fuerza cuando empujó al espadachín al agua con un rápido movimiento de su pierna izquierda.  
-¡Cocinero de mierda, te las verás conmigo!- mientras Zoro maldecía por lo bajo la inmadurez del rubio, este se sentó donde anteriormente se encontraba el peliverde.  
-¡En compensación te haré tu maldito dibujo!- dijo un poco fuerte para ser escuchado-. ¡Pero como un okama!-agregó gritando y riendo mientras movía sus piernas a la orilla del Sunny.

El otro, ya en el agua, buscó qué hacer para volver a subir. Era obvio que ese idiota no le tiraría alguna cuerda para regresar, y todavía no habían llegado a una isla que les permitía encallar, por lo que subir por la cuerda del ancla tampoco era opción. Esto le hizo percatarse que no había nadie cerca, cosa que le extrañó, pues si no estaban en una isla, lo normal sería que estuvieran allí.

-¡Oye, cocinero de mierda!  
-¡No voy a ayudarte a subir!- gritó sin dejar de dibujar- ¡Vas a arruinar el retrato que te estoy haciendo!  
-¡No es eso, imbécil!¿¡Dónde están Luffy y los demás?!  
-¡Están demasiado ocupados como para que te ayuden a subir! ¿¡Por qué no mejor te quedas allí para siempre?!  
-¡Te las verás conmigo, en serio!- Sanji soltó otra sonora carcajada y se alejó de la orilla del barco para continuar con su trabajo. Por alguna razón parecía ser que le divertía mucho la idea de dibujarle como uno de esos seres que tantas veces había descrito como traumatizantes.  
-¡Sólo dime dónde están, maldición!  
-¡Cállate, me desconcentras!  
-¡Al menos dibújame bien!- gritó sabiendo que lo otro era caso perdido.  
-¡Ya te dije que te dibujaré como un okama!- la risa de Sanji lo irritaba, de verdad parecía estarse divirtiendo a costillas suyas.  
-¡Te dije bien!  
-¡Yo no le veo el problema!- el rubio se acercó otra vez a la orilla, apoyando sus codos en donde antes Zoro había posado como la mujer del dibujo-. ¡Al fin y al cabo son igualitos!

Después de aquello no recordaba muy bien cómo había regresad al barco. Tal vez Luffy lo había subido o Franky había abierto el Soldier Dock, permitiéndole entrar por allí. Lo que sí sabía era que cuando por fin regresó al barco y se dirigió al cuarto de hombres para cambiarse de ropa para poder ir a cenar, se encontró con su retrato pegado en la cabecera de su parte del camarote que compartía con el cocinero.

Usopp y Chopper, que estaban ahí también, pensaron que se había molestado, pero en realidad el dibujo le había causado gracia, y debía aceptar que era uno muy bueno, incluso para lo que había en él. Al fin y al cabo sí parecía una de las chicas que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a dibujar… Una con una musculatura preocupante, y una cara demasiado maquillada, y con una cicatriz en el ojo decorada con florecitas.

-Cocinero de mierda.- Dijo riendo sin levantarse de la cama.  
-¡Yo lo sabía!- se sobresaltó con el grito de victoria que Ussop soltó en la puerta.  
-¡Déjame en paz!  
-No es nada malo. Todos estamos preocupados por cocinero-san.- Robin había entrado a la pequeña habitación y se había parado frente a la cama.  
-Ya les dije que no estoy preocupado.  
-Claro que sí.  
-Nariz larga-kun tiene razón.- La morena rió ante el gruñido de Zoro-. Es bastante obvio.  
-No es obvio lo que no existe.- Se reincorporó sobre el colchón, sentándose-. Simplemente estaba pensando en el retrato más horrible que me han hecho en la vida.  
-No estaba tan mal…- el narizón contuvo una carcajada al recordar el boceto que debía seguir en el camarote de los hombres-. Es más, podría ponerlo en una de las galerías del grandiosos Ussop-sama. Por otro lado, Zoro… Es el único retrato que han hecho de ti…  
-No, alguien más ya hizo uno.- Volteó a ver discretamente a Robin, quien le sonrió-. Pero eso no importa. Vamos a buscar a Law, a ver si él sabe decirnos cuando llegamos a Wano.


	2. El culmen del arte

**II  
El culmen del arte:**

Una vez terminaron de hablar con Law, la parte de la tripulación que se dirigía a Wano se juntó en el comedor del submarino en el que viajaban y se dispusieron a cenar, bromeando como siempre lo hacían, aunque Zoro fuera en ese momento el centro de atención. La mujer del grupo les miraba divertida, sin entrometerse en la conversación que sus compañeros tenían sobre la magnificencia del cuadro que -creían- ella no había visto. Le causaba gracia cómo los hombres decían que el peliverde no podía aspirar a un retrato mejor, dando por sentado que esa sería la única vez en la que un artista se fijaría en él.

Aunque hasta cierto punto le convenía que pensaran eso; le gustaba esa especie de secretismo que había quedado entre ellos después de aquella sesión de dibujo en el cuarto de vigía, que le hacía rememorar con más diversión y claridad los sucesos que habían ocurrido.

Ella había entrado en la habitación sin tocar la puerta, sabiendo bien que tenía unos cuántos minutos antes que alguien más aparte de Sanji estuviera en el barco.

-Las flores no te quedarían nada mal… hasta harían juego con las uñas de Nami.- El espadachín ni siquiera se sorprendió por su presencia, sino que se limitó a sentarse en la cama más cercana con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante-. Es un buen cuadro.  
-¿Tú crees? Para mí es el efecto de los golpes en la cabeza que le han dado a ese cocinero de mierda.  
-Aunque le falta algo…-soltó una mirada pícara, decidiéndose en ese instante en retratar a Roronoa Zoro como se merecía-. El punto culmen del arte, falta la pasión en el retrato.  
-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no es como que me importe.  
-¿Te molesta si lo hago yo? Retratarte como se debe.  
-¿Va a tardar?  
-No mucho. Al fin y al cabo quiero mantener el estilo del retrato.- Sonrió ante la mirada confundida del menor-. Me refiero a dejarlo sólo a lápiz, como un bosquejo más que algo extremadamente elaborado.

El hombre no le respondió con palabras, mas se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de hombres, para después mirarle con complicidad.

-Mi turno de vigilancia va a empezar, nos vemos más tarde.- Y sin decirle nada más, salió.

Al poco rato ella le siguió, y dirigió su mirada al nido de cuervo, observándole con una sonrisa y notando el característico ruido de las pesas subiendo y bajando por la acción de los músculos que pronto dibujaría. Antes de subir y comenzar, decidió ir a tomar un café en la cocina, riendo al ver la sonrisa que Sanji sólo le había dedicado un par de ocasiones, una sonrisa que le confirmó lo que ya sabía: en realidad el turno de vigía de esa noche era del rubio.

-Iré a traer unas cosas a mi habitación y me tomaré el café mientras trabajo.- Se acercó a la cafetera para comenzar a prepararlo, pero debido a la rutina nocturna, el cocinero ya lo estaba haciendo.  
-¿No vas a esperar a tomártelo aquí, Robin-chan?- sonrió todavía más al volver a apreciar la clase de apoyo que Sanji le brindaba: era sincero, pero al mismo tiempo bastante limitado.  
-Sí, haciendo cálculos, no voy a terminar tan rápido como creí que lo haría en un principio… Así que mejor empezar temprano.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo el rubio asentía, mientras ella servía el café en el termo que podía desplazar con facilidad. Se despidió del cocinero y sin mucha prisa fue a la habitación que compartía con la navegante para traer lo necesario: el pequeño estuche donde guardaba varios lápices y algunos borradores, y su libreta de dibujos. Con todo en mano subió al nido, dejando en el escritorio que compartía con Nami su bebida caliente.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó ya colocando su material en la habitación, total no le interesaba si interrumpía o no, había preguntado sólo por educación.  
-No, ya había terminado.- Le miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió, ese deje de esfuerzo que su cuerpo mostraba aumentaba el nivel artístico del dibujo-. ¿Pasa algo?  
-No, nada.- Le sonrió otra vez-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del culmen artístico?- El peliverde asintió-. Pues para eso necesito dos cosas esenciales.  
-Yo no veo que te falte nada…- Dijo el espadachín repasando los instrumentos de trabajo de Robin.  
-No es algo material… Primero necesito que hagas una pose, como te sientas cómodo, y después que te quites la ropa.

Zoro no protestó y adoptó su pose preferida: cuerpo erguido, cabeza en alto, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una vez que se vio contento con su pose, dejó caer la parte superior de su yukata, dejando su torso descubierto para después volver a posar.

-Bien… Ahora, no te muevas…- el modelo asintió ligeramente, por lo que recibió una mirada de alerta de Robin.

La morena se sentó en el suelo, en una posición que ella consideraba cómoda, y con parsimonia arregló todo para comenzar el retrato, y una vez tuvo todo listo, empezó a dibujar el boceto del hombre que tenía enfrente, haciendo trazos delicados para evitar marcar demasiado el papel. Sonrió al plasmar con figuras geométricas sus proporciones, y mantuvo la sonrisa al cambiar de lápiz y, con trazos más firmes, comenzar a dibujar la silueta del modelo.

-¿No estorban?- preguntó con tranquilidad sin dejar de dibujar.  
-¿Qué cosa?- devolvió el otro moviendo un poco la cabeza para verla.  
-No te muevas.- Fue un regaño, pero tranquilo-. Me refiero a los músculos. Siempre me he preguntado si estorban para ponerse la ropa o si es más difícil entrar cuando los marcos son delgados.  
-No.- Lo había incomodado un poco, lo sabía bien, pero eso quería. Porque si iba a crear el culmen artístico con ese hombre como modelo necesitaba ver en él todo lo que era capaz de hacer, y en eso se incluía el sentir-. No te muevas…- reclamó al ver un ligero movimiento en su espalda-. Mejor háblame de algo que te guste.  
-¿Por qué? Si tan grave es que me mueva, no debería estar hablando.  
-No sé, me gusta oír tu voz mientras dibujo.

Le sonrió con sinceridad, sin vergüenza ni rodeos. El artista no tiene miedo a expresarse, le dijo el cocinero una vez.  
Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, uno tranquilizador que era interrumpido de vez en cuando por la insistencia del espadachín en mover sus dedos y sus hombros.

-¿Sabes? Para distraer tu mente deberías hacer algo que no requiera que te muevas tanto.- La mujer cambió de lápiz otra vez, comenzando a dibujar con más ahínco las facciones del peliverde.  
-¿De qué quieres que hable?  
-Ya te lo dije, de algo que te guste, por qué lo disfrutas, cada cuánto lo haces…  
-Me gusta estar aquí.- Respiró profundamente-. Estoy lo suficientemente lejos de la cubierta como para que le ruido de los demás no me moleste al entrenar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber si algo va mal, fácilmente puedo escuchar el grito de alguien. Además es fresco, y desde aquí se tiene una muy buena vista… Al fin y al cabo sirve para vigilar los barcos que se nos aproximan.  
-¿Entonces te gusta entrenar en silencio, pero tu lugar favorito para dormir es la cubierta?- iba a encogerse de hombros, pero una mirada entre seria y divertida le hizo detenerse.  
-Digamos que sí… Es como saber que puedo dormir tranquilo porque todos están bien.- ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba en el rostro del retrato! Esa sonrisa incómoda pero divertida de sus propias palabras.  
-Es bueno escuchar eso.

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras Robin retocaba las facciones y arreglaba las sombras en la piel.

-Bien, ya está la parte de arriba. Ahora te tienes que quitar la ropa…- El peliverde se quitó la yukata, pero no el pantalón-. Toda, Zoro.  
-¿Incluso el…?- la morena asintió, haciendo que el rojo subiera por las mejillas de su modelo-. Estás bromeando.  
-No, no lo estoy haciendo. Te dije que iba a hacer que el dibujo llegara al punto culmen.  
-Pero no creí que hablaras de retratarme desnudo.  
-Pues sí, a esto me refería.- La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro-. Además estoy intentando hacer trabajos un poco más… realistas… y creo que esto podría ayudarme.  
-¿Segura de que me tengo que quitar todo? ¿No prefieres dejarlo a la imaginación?  
-Te dije que quiero hacer algo realista… Además, desde hace mucho he querido dibujarte, aunque hasta hoy me lo planteé como un desnudo.

El rojo volvió a teñir el rostro del espadachín, lo que provocó que la morena dejara el lápiz para admirar un momento aquella "obra de arte secundaria" que había creado.

-Yo creo que tu imaginación está lo suficientemente educada como para retratar la parte inferior de un hombre de manera realista.

Ella negó con diversión, provocando que un gruñido se escapara de los labios del hombre, lo que ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa.

-La imaginación no es realista, Zoro, al menos no completamente.  
-¡Pero puede servirte para que te quede similar!  
-Similar, pero no exacto.- Sostuvieron las miradas un momento, ella intentando convencerlo, él negándolo rotundamente-. Aunque si voy a ponerte todo nervioso e incómodo, mejor dejamos esto como un busto y ya está.  
-¿Un busto?  
-Sí, sólo la parte superior de tu cuerpo… Aunque no sea el nivel artístico que yo creí que podíamos lograr.- El peliverde la observó guardar varias cosas y levantarse. Ella le miró una última vez tratando de esconder su sonrisa al notar que su modelo no había movido un solo dedo-. Ya puedes moverte.  
-¿No harás comentarios?- preguntó el menor un poco apenado, pero conservando la seriedad y la firmeza que lo hacían su modelo perfecto.  
-No te prometo nada.

Robin volvió a colocar sus instrumentos mientras él movía sus manos en cámara lenta para retrasar la caída del pantalón lo más posible.

-No importa cuánto tardes, igual lo veré.- Le sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, esperando a que el espadachín terminara para continuar retratándolo.

Una vez el pantalón estuvo fuera otro momento de tensión apareció: tenía que quitarse la ropa interior. Miró de nuevo a la mujer, que lo tranquilizó con otra de sus sonrisas, una que denotaba toda la paciencia que todavía tenía. Ante esto y tras un suspiro, aquella prenda quedó de lado también.

Robin no esperaba que Zoro se retractara, pero tampoco pensó que justo después de quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella volvería a tomar la pose que había elegido, ni que sus ojos siguieran firmemente posados en ella. En realidad esperaba gruñidos, una mirada desviada, un par de quejas.

Y sintiendo esa mirada penetrante, que estaba completamente fija en ella, comenzó a trazar el boceto del inferior del hombre, repitiendo el proceso de cambiar de lápices una y otra vez, para después remarcar los músculos de las piernas que pocas veces podía ver, las cicatrices que su modelo tenía en sus tobillos, la forma en que las sombras jugaban con su morena piel. Y una vez hubo terminado con las extremidades, decidió molestarle un poco, buscando encontrar más arte dentro de la cara de aquél hombre que le miraba expectante.

-Es más grande de lo que creí.  
-¡Tú…!- ¡Eso era arte! Su rostro contrariado era una de las cosas más memorables para ella.  
-¿Ves cómo no podía dejarlo a mi imaginación?- sonrió divertida y orgullosa de cómo estaba quedando el retrato, lo que provocó que Zoro volviera a gruñir.  
Ese fue el último sonido en un buen rato, al parecer el menor estaba abochornado y molesto por algo.

En ese silencio alcanzó a notar un pequeño movimiento en la puerta provocado por Sanji, que llevaba consigo una cena "casera" para dos. El rubio dejó la bandeja a un lado de la puerta para después retirarse un poco, y Robin estaba casi segura que había ido a destrozar con su pierna el cigarrillo que había en su boca y después se había arreglado la corbata azul marino, para después volver a asomarse por la puerta y brindarle una sonrisa cómplice junto a un pulgar arriba seguido de un aplauso silencioso antes de retirarse riendo también en silencio.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó notando que el espadachín estaba tentado a voltear al verla viendo hacia la puerta.  
-¿Debería?- preguntó con sarcasmo.  
-Mejor hablemos…¿Qué miembro de la tripulación es quien te apoya cuando quieres hacer locuras?  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Así como Luffy y Ussop, o Franky y Brook.  
-Yo no hago locuras.- Robin le miró seria-. Bien… Quizás el cejillas; me regaña y peleamos, pero supongo que ayuda en algo.  
 _¿Cómo hoy al cambiar de turno?,_ se dijo ella en su mente.

De pronto los dos se sumergieron en una conversación sobre sus compañeros, y la mirada de Zoro cambiaba a distintos matices cuando la morena mencionaba a cada uno de los que formaban la tripulación.  
Y aunque se estaba tomando bastante tiempo en dibujar la parte inferior del hombre, queriendo plasmar cada detalle, parecía que la incomodidad del espadachín se había desvanecido al hablar.

A ella le molestaba no poder dibujar su rostro en cada faceta que le estaba mostrando en ese momento gracias a la misma charla: desde el profundo respeto que parecía tener hacia Brook, pasando por la mirada casi paternal que le dedicó a Chopper, hasta la molestia que escondía cariño y preocupación que mostraba al hablar de Nami o Sanji. Todo aquello era arte, todo podía servirle, aunque supiera bien que la sonrisa que ya había retratado era la mejor, esa que no había perdido en ningún momento de la sesión.

-Zoro…- el mencionado levantó una ceja como respuesta-. Ya casi termino.

Ambos tenían sueño, el trabajo se había alargado por las plásticas y la insistencia del espadachín en moverse. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba cansado, incluso se sentían relajados, lo que provocaba que se adormecieran. Robin sabía leer bien a Zoro, por lo que podía saber que se sentían igual, pero diferente.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto mencionas?- la morena no contestó en los siguientes siete minutos, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a terminar los pequeños detalles que pocos artistas se molestaban en retocar. Pero ella lo haría, porque ese hombre impaciente y testarudo que le había servido como el más perfecto modelo que alguna vez imaginó era la clave de su culmen artístico, y como un extra, el punto culmen de los sentimientos de los que alguna vez escuchó en labios de su madre, que con voz tierna y culpable le había visitado en la cubierta del Merry aquella mañana lejana en la que se había quedado dormida con un libro en mano.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó retomando la conversación y dejando su lápiz de lado.  
-Ese culmen.  
-Es el punto máximo, insuperable de algo. Es convertir ciertas cosas en elementos magníficos irrepetibles.  
-¿Entonces el dibujo del cejas rizadas…?  
-No era malo, pero le faltaba algo. Quiero decir, ese tipo de retratos tienden a ser desnudos, específicamente de mujer.  
-Entonces eso es algo repetible. Digo, si puedes catalogar ese tipo de dibujos en desnudos, es porque algo así ya se ha visto demasiadas veces.  
-Exacto. Por eso mismo dije que quería llegar al culmen del arte, volver el concepto del dibujo algo irrepetible… Y creo que lo conseguí.- Dejó el lápiz en el suelo y se estiró, alzando las manos sobre su cabeza para después levantarse y comenzar a ordenar el material que había ocupado.  
-¿No vas a mostrármelo?- el hombre seguía desnudo, pero se había acercado para ayudarle a recoger las cosas.  
-Supuse que te sería incómodo.  
-Tal vez sí, pero igual quiero verlo.

Robin le dio espacio para que pudiera ver el retrato, y se llenó de satisfacción una vez su modelo analizó el dibujo con una aguda e impresionada mirada.

-¿Te gusta?  
-Por supuesto… tienes manos magníficas.- Hubo otro silencio reconfortante, invadido por el sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina-. Bueno, ¿vas a dármelo o tienes que hacer algo más?  
-Está terminado, es perfecto.- respondió automáticamente.  
-¿Me lo llevo?  
-Ni lo sueñes.- Le quitó la libreta con una sonrisa y le alcanzó la ropa, esperando a que tuviera los pantalones puestos para volver a hablar-. Es mi culmen. Jamás dije ni pensé dártelo.  
-Estoy seguro de que hay maneras de sobra para llegar a otro cuadro similar.  
-Te equivocas, este es mi culmen, y no hay otra manera de lograrlo. Además, no es sólo el artístico.- Y así se fue, dejando al espadachín con una sonrisa que el hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta le recordaría por el milenio siguiente.

Mientras ella recordaba, el ambiente había vuelto a tener cierto deje de tristeza y las bromas ya no parecían dar tanta risa, generando que poco a poco sus compañeros se fueran.  
Buscó a su modelo con la mirada y lo encontró viendo una copa de sake como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para beber su contenido.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, dos artistas te retrataron el mismo día. Eres toda una celebridad.  
-Pues uno de ellos es muy molesto.- Dejó la copa en la mesa y bebió una gran parte del líquido que todavía quedaba en la botella.  
-¿Te refieres a mí?  
-Me refiero al cocinero pervertido y entrometido.- Robin rió ante el pequeño sonrojo del peliverde-. ¿Quién le dio permiso de opinar sobre mi vida privada?  
-Estoy muy segura que fuiste tú.- dijo con una sonrisa que le sacó un sonoro gruñido al menor-. Por otro lado… ¿soy parte de tu vida privada?

Zoro se paró de golpe sin decir nada, dándole la copa de sake tan delicadamente como solo él podía y se alejó dando zancadas hacia la recamara.  
-¡Buenas noches!- gritó la morena con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras brindaba en dirección a la recién azotada puerta, para después beber elegantemente el licor.

 **XoxxoX**

 **Rui-chan: Gracias al guest que comentó, esperamos que esta última parte te haya gustado y la historia te haya terminado de convencer.**

 **Yume!: Gracias por comentar. La verdad sea dicha, esto es lo único que sigue, y aunque es correlativo, tiene y no tiene que ver... Pero espero que te haya gustado y te animes a dejar otro comentario~~**

 **Gracias por leer~~~~**


End file.
